El maravilloso mago de Oz -version Akatsuki-
by Oscar Hierro
Summary: Sakura arrastrada por un ciclon llega a un mundo fantastico y para regresar a casa vivira la mayor aventura viajando junto a un grupo de fenomenos y conociendo extravagantes personajes.¡Tobi es su mascota, Konan esta loca, Sasori quiere que, e Itachi viste ridiculamente!¡Ayudame Deidara!¡Brujas travestis!¡El mago es un...
1. Chapter 1

Ni Naruto ni El maravilloso mago de Oz me pertenecen.

Aqui les traigo el Mago de Oz vercion Akatsuki.

Notas:Sakura tiene 15 años y viste exactamente igual que Dorothy: Tobi 30, Sasori 35, Konan 20 e Itachi 20. Todos los demas personajes tienen sus respectivas edades. Viven en el mismo espacio tiempo que en el cuento original. No descrivire mucho a los personajes para no tomar mucho tiempo, cada quien tiene la vestimenta del personaje que representa.

.

.

.

**El maravilloso mago Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo 1: El ciclon

Sakura vivia en las extensas praderas de Kansas, con su tio Kakuzu que era gangster, y su tio Kisame que era cicario, trabajaba para Kakuzu. La casa en la que vivian era una mansion, aunque gris, no tenia color y era monotona, la habitacion de cada uno era del tamaño de una casa normal, las paredes eran de fino y puro marmol, aunque Sakura amaba a sus tios, quienes le daban todo lo que quisiera, se sentia vacia, que algo le faltaba.

Cuando Sakura se detenia en el vano de la puerta y miraba a su alrededor, no podia ver otra cosa que la gran pradera que los rodeaba. Ni un arbol, ni una casa se destacaba en la inmensa llanura que se extendia en todas direcciones hasta parecer juntarse con el cielo. El sol habia calcinado la tierra arada hasta convertirla en una masa grisacea con una que otra rajadura aqui y alla. Nisiquiera la hierba era verde, pues el sol habia quemado la parte superior de sus largas hojillas hasta teñirlas del mismo gris predominante en el lugar. En un tiempo la casa estuvo pintada, pero el calor del astro rey había levantado ampollas en la pintura y las lluvias se llevaron a esta, de modo que ahora la vivienda tenia el mismo tono grisaceo y opaco que todo lo que la circundaba.

Cuando el tio Kakuzu fue a vivir allí, era un; joven atactivo sin cicatrisez, no como ahora que parecia arabe con esas capas en la cabeza, el sol y los vientos también lo habían cambiado, robando el brillo de sus ojos, que quedaron de un gris plomizo, y borrando el rubor de sus labios y mejillas, los que poco a poco fueron adquiriendo la misma tonalidad imperante en el lugar. Ahora era demasiado enjuto y jamás sonreía. Cuando Sakura quedó huérfana y fue a vivir con el, el tio Kakuzu solía sobresaltarse tanto de sus risas que lanzaba un grito y se llevaba la mano al corazón cada vez que llegaba a sus oídos la voz de la pequeña, y todavía miraba a su sobrina con expresión de extrañeza, preguntándose qué era lo que la hacía reír.

A diferencia Kisame, el era muy burlon, trabajaba desde la mañana hasta la noche, y cuando estaba en casa siempre se la pasaba con Sakura, desgraciadamente solo jugaba con ella haciendole bromas pesadas, que la dejaban llorando, y siempre se burlaba de ella, haciendola rabiar. El también tenía una tonalidad grisácea, desde el cuello de su ropa hasta sus rústicas botas, su expresión era burlona y dura. Aun asi Sakura sabia que el era asi, que la queria tanto o mas que Kakuzu y ella a el igual lo queria.

Era Tobi el que hacía reír a Sakura y el que la salvó de tornarse tan opaca como el medio ambiente en que vivía. Tobi no era gris; era un chico muy extraño que vivia con ellos, no se sabia nada de el, mas que era el mejor hombre de Kakuzu, aun mejor que Kisame, siempre usaba una mascara anaranjada. Tobi jugaba todo el día y Sakura le acompañaba en sus juegos y lo quería con todo su corazón. Y viceversa Tobi siempre la seguia por toda la mansion a donde ella fuera, aunque Sakura no se daba cuenta de esto ultimo.

Empero; ese día no estaban jugando. El tío Kakuzu se hallaba sentado en el umbral y miraba al cielo con expresión preocupada, notándolo más gris que de costumbre. De pie a su lado, con Sakura en sus brazos, Tobi también observaba el cielo. El tio Kisame estaba lavando la sangre de su espada.

Desde el lejano norte les llegaba el ronco ulular del viento, y tío y sobrina podían ver las altas hierbas inclinándose ante la tormenta. Desde el sur llegó de pronto una especie de silbido agudo, y cuando volvieron los ojos en esa dirección vieron que también allí se agitaban las hierbas.

El hombre se levantó de pronto.

-Viene un ciclón, Kisame-le gritó a su compañero-. Iré a ocuparme de los paquetes.

Y echó a correr hacia los cobertizos donde estaban las cosas especiales y secretas de tio Kakuzu. El tio Kisame dejó su trabajo para salir a la puerta, desde donde vio con una sola ojeada el peligro que corrían.

-¡Aprisa, Sakura! -burlo-. ¡Corre al sótano!

Tobi la bajo de entre sus brazos para ir a esconderla en el cuarto de este, y Sakura se dispuso a seguirle el paso, mientras que el tio Kisame, profundamente atemorizado, busco a Sakura por todos lados, no le gustaba que estubiera sola con Tobi, ese tipo era psicologicamente inestable. Al fin logró Tobi llegar a su cuarto con Sakura y se volvió para cerrar con seguro las puerta y vendavales; pero cuando se hallaba a mitad de camino arreció de pronto el vendaval y la casa se sacudió con tal violencia que la niña perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo.

Entonces ocurrió algo muy extraño. La vivienda giró sobre sí misma dos o tres veces y empezó a elevarse con lentitud hacia el cielo. A Sakura le pareció como si estuviera ascendiendo en un globo.

Los vientos del norte y del sur se encontraron donde se hallaba la casa, formando allí el centro exacto del ciclón. En el vórtice o centro del ciclón, el aire suele quedar en calma, pero la gran presión del viento sobre los cuatro costados de la cabaña la fue elevando cada vez más, y en lo alto permaneció, siendo arrastrada a enorme distancia y con tanta facilidad como si fuera una pluma.

Reinaba una oscuridad muy densa y el viento rugía horriblemente en los alrededores, pero Sakura descubrió que la vivienda se movía con suavidad. Luego de las primeras vueltas vertiginosas, y después de una oportunidad en que la casa se inclinó bastante, tuvo la misma impresión que debe sentir un bebé al ser acunado.

A Tobi no le gustaba todo aquello y abrazaba a Sakura fuertemente contra el suelo para que no le pasara nada; pero Sakura adolorida de lo fuerte que la abrazaba Tobi contra el piso, aguardo para ver qué iba a pasar.

Poco a poco fueron pasando las horas y Sakura se repuso gradualmente del susto; pero se sentía muy mareada, y el viento aullaba a su alrededor con tanta fuerza que la niña estuvo a punto de ensordecer. Al principio habíase preguntado si se haría pedazos cuando la casa volviera a caer; mas a medida que transcurrían las horas sin que sucediera nada terrible, dejó de preocuparse y decidió esperar con calma para ver qué le depararía el futuro. Al fin Tobi la solto atrallendola hacia la cama y acostandola en ella, mientras que el se posicionaba a su lado..

A pesar del balanceo de la cabaña y de los aullidos del viento, la niña terminó cerrando los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

A Sakura la despertó una sacudida tan fuerte y repentina que si no hubiera estado tendida en la cama podría haberse hecho daño. Así y todo, el golpe le hizo contener el aliento y preguntarse qué habría sucedido, mientras que Tobi, por su parte, le pasaba las manos y mirada por todo el cuerpo revisando que estubiera bien...

Aunque Sakura confiaba en Tobi, un leve sonrojo se hizo presente, y una mirada desviada ante el roce en ciertas partes, pero era por verguenza de que alguien los viera. Tobi la tocaba, y movia tanto el cuerpo como la vestimenta de Sakura, como si fuera de lo mas normal. Estaban acostumbrados, Tobi siempre la cargaba, abrazaba, y jugaba con ella como si de una muñeca se tratara, Sakura siempre lo acariciaba, alimentaba, y jugaba con el como si de una mascota se tratara.

Se conocian de 15 años y aunque el fuera 15 años mayor que ella, era tanta la confianza que: se contaban sus secretos mas profundos, Sakura sabia cosas de Tobi que ni siquiera el mismisimo Kakuzu sabia, dormian en la misma cama, aunque el tubiera cuarto propio preferia irse al de Sakura a dormir en las piernas de ella como si de un perro se tratara, se bañaban juntos, el siempre necesito ayuda para eso, cuando ella tenia 5 años solo lo miraba parada afuera del baño mientras el estaba en la tina, cuando tenia 8 le tallaba la espalda en la parte donde no alcanzaba, cuando tenia 12 lo regañaba diciendo que no jugara y le decia como hacer cada cosa, a esa edad entraba en la adolescencia por lo que se volvio muy mandona, cosa que a Tobi traia muy asustado, y finalmente, al cumplir 15 se comenzo a bañar con el.

Al sentarse juntos en el lecho, la niña noto que la casa ya no se movia; ademas, en la casa ya no estaba oscuro, pues la radiante luz del sol penetraba por la ventana, inundando la habitacion con sus aureos resplandores. Tobi salto levantandose, sorprendiendo a Sakura por sus rapidos movimientos, la tomo en brazos y corrio a abrir la puerta.

En seguida lanzó una exclamación de asombro junto con Sakura al mirar a su alrededor, a esta ultima sus ojos se agrandaban cada vez más ante la vista maravillosa que se le ofrecía.

El ciclón había depositado la casa con bastante suavidad en medio de una región de extraordinaria hermosura. Por doquier se veia el terreno cubierto de un césped del color esmeralda, y en los alrededores se elevaban majestuosos árboles cargados de sabrosos frutos maduros. Abundaban extraordinariamente las flores multicolores, y entre los árboles y arbustos revoloteaban aves de raros y brillantes plumajes. A cierta distancia corría un arrollo de aguas resplandecientes que acariciaban al pasar las verdosas orillas, susurrando en su marcha con un son cantarino que resultó una delicia para la niña procedente de las áridas planicies de Kansas.

Mientras Sakura observaba entusiasmada aquel extraño y maravilloso espectáculo, notó que avanzaban hacia ellos un grupo de las personas más raras que viera en su vida. No eran tan grandes como los adultos a los que conocía, pero tampoco eran muy pequeñas. En verdad, parecían tener la mitad estatura de Sakura, que era bastante alta para su edad, aunque, a juzgar por su aspecto, le llevaban muchos años de ventaja.

Eran tres hombres, todos vestidos de manera muy extraña. Estaban tocados de unos sombreros cónicos de unos treinta centímetros de altura en la copa, adornados por campanillas que tintineaban suavemente con cada uno de sus movimientos, eran azules, y blanco. Los hombres vestían de azul claro y calzaban bien lustradas botas negras con adornos del mismo tono de sus ropas. Al observarlos, Sakura calculó que eran señores mas viejos que su tío Kakuzu. Pero habia un cuarto que sin duda no era tan pequeño ni tan viejo.

Cuando llegaron cerca de la casa a cuya puerta se hallaba parada la niña y el extraño chico enmascarado, se detuvieron y hablaron por lo bajo, como si no se atrevieran a seguir avanzando. Pero el cuarto homre llegó hasta Sakura, hizo una profunda reverencia y dijo con voz gruesa:

-Noble hechicera, bienvenida seas a la tierra de los Jashinistas. Te estamos profundamente agradecidos por haber matado al Maligno Brujo del Oriente y liberado así a nuestro pueblo de sus cadenas.

Sakura y Tobi lo escucharon con gran extrañeza, volteandose a ver. ¿Por qué la llamaría hechicera, y qué quería significar al decir que había matado al Maligno Brujo del Oriente? Ella era una niñita inocente e inofensiva a la que el ciclón había alejado de su hogar, y jamás en su vida mató a nadie.

Mas era evidente que el hombre esperaba una respuesta, de modo que la pequeña contestó tras cierta vacilación:

-Es usted muy amable, pero debe tratarse de un error. Yo no he matado a nadie.

-¡Si, Sakura es mas inocente que yo!- hablaba Tobi dulcemente con un dedo indice alzado -¡ella es una niña bien, no mataria ni a una mosca, no mataria ni a una hormiguita por error al caminar por las bellas praderas repletas de flores y cesped feo y marchito como esa parte secreta de Kakuzu cuando accidentalmente entramos al baño donde el estaba y le vimos la ver-

-Bueno, al menos lo hizo tu casa - interrumpio el hombre inmutable -, lo cual viene a ser lo mismo. Fíjate -continuó indicando una esquina de la vivienda-, allí se ven sus pies que sobresalen por debajo de una de las tablas.

Al mirar hacia el lugar indicado, Sakura abrio losojos desmesuradamente mientras Tobi daba un grito de chica y se lanzaba a sus brazos, estilo Scooby y Chagee. En efecto, precisamente debajo del rincón de la casa, veíase asomar dos pies descalzos.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! -exclamó la niña con gran desazón-. Le debe haber caído encima la casa. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Hay que seguir el protocolo 21 de la seccion D: revisar que no haya testigos, si es asi desaparecerlos, eliminar el cuerpo y la evidencia, huir del pais, cambiarnos los nombres a; Dorothy y Toto ninjas de Konoha, tu seras una inutil chillona debil sin ninguna habilidad especial aunque si eres util y tienes habilidades especiales pues eres eres el juguete sexual de una alcoholica tetona y tendras un harem con los miembros de tu equipo pero solo tendras ojos para un emo vengador que aunque no lo acepte tuvieron un romance adolescente pues el tambien te amo pero solo por un tiempo y luego huyo con un travesti necrofilico de sexo y orientacion sexual dudosa intentando matarte 3 veces cosa que no hizo con ninguna otra mujer lo que da a entender que tu presencia realmente lo afecta y terminaras casandote con el clasico esrtereotipo racista de heroe rubio de ojos azules porque ni los japoneces ponen negros de protas, y yo sere un traidor que se hara pasar por alguien muerto y todos de p*ndejos caeran en la mentira solo porque la chica que me gustaba murio y cai en depre siendo el wey mas foreveralone de la historia que usa caracoles como mascara y le gusta sacarse los ojos pues tiene una fijacion con ello para luego convertirme en bueno y ser Hokage,- dijo Tobi en agachado en una esquina de espaldas con un tono macabro y complatamente serio -¿lista para empezar? - finalizo inocentemente con su clasica vocesita y lo que parecia una sonrisa por la curvatura de su unico ojo visible. Al voltearse vio que nadie le habia puesto atencion, Sakura sagui hablando con aquel hombre, sintiendose completamente ignorado lloro estilo anime mas o menos asi: TTnTT

-¿Pero quién era? -quiso saber Sakura.

-El Maligno Brujo del Oriente su nombre era Hidan, como ya te dije. El que tenía esclavizados a los Jashinistas desde hacía años, obligándolos a trabajar para el noche y día. Ahora se han liberado, y te agradecen el favor.

-¿Quiénes son los Ya-cinistas? -preguntó inocente Tobi.

-Jashinistas Tobi no Ya-cinistas- corrigio Sakura.

-La gente que vive en esta tierra del Oriente, donde mandaba el Brujo Maligno.

-¿Y usted es un Laminista?

-Jashinista Tobi no Laminista

-No, pero soy amigo de ellos, aunque vivo en las tierras del Norte. Cuando vieron que el Brujo del Oriente estaba muerto, los Jashinistas me enviaron un mensajero a toda prisa y vine al instante. Yo soy el Brujo del Norte, mi nombre es Madara (tiene exactamente la misma apariencia quel Tsukuyomi).

-¡Cielos! -exclamó Tobi-. ¿Un brujo verdadero?

-En efecto -respondió Madara-. Pero soy un brujo bueno y la gente me quiere. No soy tan poderos como lo era el Brujo Maligno del Norte, que gobernaba aquí, pues de otro modo yo mismo habría liberado a la gente.

-Pero yo creía que todos los brujos eran malos -arguyó la niña, atemorizada al verse frente a un brujo.

-No, no, eso es un error. Había cuatro brujos en total en el País de Pein, y dos de ellos, los que viven en el Norte y el Sur, son brujos buenos. Los que vivían en el Oriente y el Occidente eran, en cambio, brujos malvados; pero ahora que tú has matado a uno de ellos, sólo queda uno malo en todo el País de Pein, y es el que vive en el Occidente.

-Pero -objetó Sakura luego de un meditativo silencio-, tío Kakuzu me contó que todas los brujos murieron hace ya muchísimos años. Aunque... Kisame me dijo todo lo contrario- esto ultimo lo dijo en un murmuro para si misma.

-¿Quiénes son los tios Kakuzu y Kisame? -preguntó Madara.

-Son mis tios, que viven en Kansas, la región de donde vengo.

El Brujo del Norte meditó un momento, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos fijos en el suelo. Al fin levantó la vista y dijo:

-No sé dónde está Kansas, pues es la primera vez que la oigo mencionar. Pero dime, ¿es un país civilizado?

-Sí, claro.

-Entonces esa es la causa. Creo que en los países civilizados ya no quedan brujas ni brujos, magos o hechiceras. Pero el caso es que el País de Pein nunca fue civilizado, pues estamos apartados de todo el resto del mundo. Por eso es que todavía tenemos brujas y magos.

-¿Quiénes son los magos?- pregunto esta ves Tobi.

-El mismo Dios Pein es el Gran Mago -manifestó Madara en voz mucho más baja-. Es más poderoso que todos los demás juntos, y vive en la Ciudad Rubi.

Sakura iba a hacer otra pregunta; pero en ese momento los Jashinistas, que habían escuchado en silencio, lanzaron un grito agudo y señalaron hacia la esquina de la casa bajo la cual yacía el Brujo del Oriente.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Madara, y al mirar rompió a reír. Los pies del Brujo muerto habían desaparecido por completo y no quedaba nada mas que una extraña guadaña- Era tan viejo que el sol lo redujo a polvo. Así termina el, pero la guadaña es tuya y te la daré para que lo uses.

Recogió la guadaña y, luego de quitarle el polvo, se lo entregó a Sakura quien callo al suelo de lo pesada que era, rapidamente Tobi la auxilio.

-Hidan, el Brujo del Oriente estaba orgulloso de esta guadaña -comentó uno de los Jashinistas-, y creo que tienen algo mágico, aunque nunca supimos cuál era su magia.

Sakura lo llevó a rastras al interior de la casa y lo puso sobre la mesa. Cuando volvió a salir, dijo:

-Estoy ansiosa por volver al lado de mis tíos, pues es seguro que estarán preocupados por mí. ¿Pueden ayudarme a encontrar el camino?

Los Jashinistas y Madara se miraron unos a otros y luego a Sakura. Al fin menearon las cabezas.

-Hacia Oriente, no muy lejos de aquí -dijo uno-, está el gran desierto que nadie puede cruzar.

-Lo mismo que en el Sur -declaró otro-, pues yo he estado allí y lo he visto. El Sur es el país de los Zetsunos.

-Y a mí me han dicho que en el Occidente es lo mismo -expresó el tercero-. Y ese país, donde viven los Serpientes, es gobernado por el Maligno Brujo de Occidente, que te esclavizaría si pasaras por allí.

-En el Norte está mi país -dijo Madara-, y en su límite se ve el gran desierto que rodea el País de Pain. Querida mía, mucho temo que tendrás que quedarte a vivir con nosotros.

Al oír esto, Sakura empezó a sollozar mientras Tobi acariciaba su pierna acurrucandose en ella como si de un perro se tratara a forma de consuelo, pues se sentía muy sola entre aquella gente tan extraña aun estando con Tobi. Sus lágrimas parecieron apenar a los bondadosos Jashinistas, los que en seguida sacaron sus pañuelos y rompieron también a llorar. En cuanto a Madara, alzo su baston y lo puso en forma horizontal frente a la punta de la nariz mientras contaba hasta tres con voz solemne. Al instante, el baston se convirtió en una pizarra sobre la que estaban escritas con tiza las siguientes palabras:

**DEJEN QUE SAKURA VAYA A LA CIUDAD RUBI**

Madara se quitó la pizarra de la nariz y, una vez que hubo leído el mensaje, preguntó:

-¿Te llamas Sakura, querida?

-Sí. -La niña levantó la vista y Tobi le limpio las lágrimas y le sono la nariz con su propia mano.

-Entonces debes ir a la Ciudad Rubi. Puede que el Dios Pein quiera ayudarte.

-¿Dónde está esa ciudad?- pregunto Tobi.

-En el centro exacto del país, y la gobierna el Dios Pein, el Gran Mago de quien te hablé.

-¿Es un buen hombre? -preguntaron al unisono Sakura y Tobi en tono ansioso.

-Es un buen Mago. En cuanto a si es un hombre o no, nopodría decirlo, pues jamás lo he visto.

-¿Y cómo llegarémos hasta allí?- preguntaron de nuevo al unisono igual ansiosos.

-Tendrás que caminar. Es un viaje largo, por una región que tiene sus cosas agradables y sus cosas terribles. Sin embargo, emplearé mis artes mágicas para protegerlos de todo daño.

-¿No irá usted con nosotros? -suplicó la niña, que había empezado a considerar a Madara como un padre.

-No puedo hacer tal cosa; pero te daré un beso, y nadie se atreverá a hacer daño a una persona a quien ha besado el Brujo del Norte.

-¡Que nunca, sobre mi cadaver, solo yo puedo tocar, acariciar, abrazar, dormir, penetrar,alimentar, bañar, sadomasicar, besar, manosear y lamer a Sakura!- exclamo Tobi abrazando sobrepotectoramente a Sakura pegando su rosto al pecho de el, sin darce cuenta que ella, de forma muy animada, agitaba los brazos porque no podia respirar.

-Sera solo un beso en la frente, no se alarmen -dijo Madara con fastidio.

- Perdon -dijo Tobi soltandola para agacharse y abrazarse a la pierna de Sakura, mientras lloraba como perro y se frotaba en ella.

Acercandose a Sakura y, con gran suavidad, Madara la besó en la frente. La niña descubrió más tarde que sus labios le habían dejado una señal luminosa en el lugar donde rozaron su piel.

-El camino que va a la Ciudad Rubi está pavimentado con ladrillos amarillos -expresó Madara-, de modo que no podrás perderte. Cuando veas al Dios Pein, no le tengas miedo; cuéntale lo que te ha pasado y pídele que te ayude. Adiós, querida mía.

Los tres Jashinistas se inclinaron respetuosamente ante la niña y le desearon un agradable viaje, después de lo cual se alejaron por entre los árboles. Madara le hizo una amable inclinación de cabeza, giró tres veces sobre su tacón izquierdo y desapareció por completo, para gran sorpresa de Tobi, el que se relajo más y mejor ahora que el se había ido, pues no se había atrevido a hacerle verdaderos cariñitos a Sakura siquiera en su presencia.

Pero Sakura, que sabía que era un brujo, estaba preparada para su brusca partida, de modo que no sintió la menor sorpresa.

**Continuara. . .**

Y. . . ¿que tal? espero les haya gustado, como ven este tambien sera de capitulos.

Ahora, las preguntas obvias y fastidiosas:

¿quien sera el hombre de ojalata?

¿quien sera el leon?

¿quien sera el espantapajaros?

¿quien sera el mago de oz?

¿quien sera la bruja mala bruja de occidente/oeste?

¿leyeron mis fics "Alma Plateada" y "Las aventuras subterraneas de Sakura en el pais de las maravillas"?

O_n

by


	2. Como Sakura salvo al espantapajaros

Ni Naruto ni El maravilloso mago de Oz me pertenecen.

.

.

.

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

Los tres Jashinistas se inclinaron respetuosamente ante la niña y le desearon un agradable viaje, después de lo cual se alejaron por entre los árboles. Madara le hizo una amable inclinación de cabeza, giró tres veces sobre su tacón izquierdo y desapareció por completo, para gran sorpresa de Tobi, el que se relajo más y mejor ahora que el se había ido, pues no se había atrevido a hacerle verdaderos cariñitos a Sakura siquiera en su presencia.

**CONTINUAMOS...**

**El maravilloso Mago Pein**

Capitulo 2: De como salvo Sakura al espantapajaros

Al quedar solos, el estomago de Tobi empezo a rugir de hambre, de modo que fue a la alacena y cortó un pedazo de pan al que le puso manteca. Dio un poco a Sakura, descolgó el cubo y se fue al arroyuelo para llenarlo con agua. Cuando fue a buscarlo, la niña vio unas frutas tan deliciosas pendientes de las ramas, que recogió algunas para completar su desayuno.

Volvieron entonces a la casa, y luego de haber bebido un poco de agua, se dispusieron para el viaje a la Ciudad Rubi.

Sólo tenía otro vestido, pero estaba muy limpio y colgaba de una percha al lado de su cama. Era de algodón, a cuadros blancos y azules, y aunque el azul estaba algo descolorido por los frecuentes lavados, la prenda le sentaba muy bien. Tobi lavo a laniña cuidadosamente, le puso el vestido limpio y le ato un liston rojo en forma de moño a su cabello rosado. Sakura llenó con pan una cesta y la cubrió con una servilleta blanca. Luego Tobi recordo la guadaña que Madara le dio.

-Tal vez deberiaa llevarla ¿no? -dijo, y Sakura lo miró con sus ojos verdes y asintio.

-Vamos, Tobi -ordenó-. Iremos a la Ciudad Rubi y preguntaremos al Gran Pein. cómo podemos regresar a Kansas.

Cerró la puerta, le echó llave y se guardó ésta en el bolsillo. Luego, mientras que Tobi la seguía pegado a sus talones, emprendió su viaje.

Había varios caminos en las cercanías, pero no tardaron mucho en hallar el que estaba pavimentado con ladrillos amarillos. Poco después marchaba a buen paso hacia la Ciudad Rubi, y su guadaña resonaba fuertemente tirando a Sakura al suelo. El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor y los pájaros cantaban dulcemente, por lo que Sakura no se sintió tan mal como era de esperar en una niña a la que de pronto sacan de su ambiente familiar y colocan en medio de una tierra extraña.

Mientras marchaban le sorprendió ver lo bonita que era aquella región. A los costados del camino se extendían bien cuidadas cercas pintadas de celeste, y más allá de ellas vio campos en los que abundaban los cereales y verduras. Sin duda alguna, los Jashinistas eran buenos labriegos y obtenían excelentes cosechas. De tanto en tanto pasaba frente a alguna casa cuyos ocupantes salían a mirarla y la saludaban con gran respeto, pues todos sabían que era ella quien había destruido al Brujo Maligno, salvándolos así de la esclavitud. Las viviendas de los Jashinistas eran muy extrañas, de forma circular y con una gran cúpula por techo. Todas estaban pintadas de azul, el color favorito de la región oriental.

Hacia el atardecer, cuando Sakura sentíase ya cansada de tanto caminar y empezaba a preguntarse dónde pasaría la noche, llegó a una casa algo más grande que las otras, y en el jardincillo del frente vio a muchas personas que danzaban. Cinco violinistas tocaban sus instrumentos con gran entusiasmo, y todos los circunstantes reían y cantaban, mientras que una gran mesa cercana mostrábase cargada de deliciosas frutas, nueces, pasteles, tortas y otras viandas igualmente tentadoras.

Todos los saludaron con amabilidad y los invitaron a comer y pasar la noche con ellos, pues aquella era la residencia de uno de los Jashinistas más ricos de la región, y sus amigos habíanse reunido allí para festejar su recién recuperada libertad.

Tobi comió con muy buen apetito, siendo atendidos personalmente por el dueño de casa.

Después fueron a sentarse en un sillón y observaron bailar a los invitados.

-Tú debes ser una gran hechicera -dijo un Jashinista que se acercaba al ver su sello en la frente.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó la niña.

-Porque portas una guadaña y has matado al Brujo Maligno. Además, tienes algo de blanco en tu vestido, y sólo las brujas y hechiceras visten prendas blancas.

-Mi vestido es a cuadros azules y blancos -aclaró Sakura, alisándose algunas arrugas, mientras Tobi ronroneaba en su regaso.

-Eres bondadosa en ese detalle -dijo el Jashinista-. El azul es el color de los buenos, y el blanco el de las brujas. Por eso sabemos que eres una bruja buena.

Sakura no supo qué decir, pues todos parecían creerla una bruja, y ella sabía perfectamente bien que era sólo una niña común a la que un ciclón había arrebatado para depositarla allí por pura casualidad.

Cuando ella se cansó de observar a los bailarines, uno de los Jashinistas los condujo a la casa, donde le destinó un bonito cuarto con una cama. Las sábanas eran de tela celeste, y Sakura durmió entre ellas hasta la mañana, con Tobi acurrucado a sus pies, quien estuvo intentando alzarle el vestido para verle los calzones, recibiendo patadas de parte de esta.

Comieron entonces un abundante desayuno y Sakura se entretuvo observando a un diminuto niñito Jashinista que jugaba con Tobi, a quien no dejaba de cuestionar.

-¿Por que usas mascara? - O.o?

-Para ocultar mi rostro. -n.n

-¿Por que ocultas tu rostro. - O.o?

-Porque tengo una gran cicatris. -n.n

-¿Por que tienes una gran cicatris? - O.o?

-Porque me heri. -n.n

-¿Por que te heriste? - O.o?

-Porque mi trabajo es peligroso.- n.n

-¿Por que tu trabajo es peligroso? - O.o?

-Porque mato gente.- n.n

-¿Por que matas gente? -.-U

-Porque me encanta ver a la gente agonisando mientras los destripo y juego con sus entrañas, y ellos suplican ante mi risa, pues su muerte sera mas que sadica y satanica.- OuO

-Pokerface - ' _ '

Tobi era algo muy curioso para toda aquella gente, que jamás habían visto un chico con mascara de caracol hasta entonces.

-¿Queda muy lejos la Ciudad Rubi? -preguntó la niña.

-No lo sé; nunca he estado allá -repuso un Jashinista con gravedad-. No conviene que la gente se acerque a la tierra de Pein, a menos que tenga algún asunto serio que tratar con él. Pero la Ciudad Rubi está muy lejos y el viaje te llevará muchos días, y aunque esta región es fértil y agradable, tendrán que pasar por lugares feos y peligrosos antes de llegar al final de su viaje.

Esto preocupó un tanto a Sakura, pero comprendió que sólo el Gran Pein podría ayudarlos a volver a Kansas, de modo que tomó la valiente resolución de no volverse atrás.

Se despidieron de sus amigos y de nuevo partieron por el camino de ladrillos amarillos. Cuando hubo andado varios kilómetros pensó que debía detenerse a descansar, de modo que trepó a lo alto de la cerca que corría a la vera del camino y allí se sentó junto con Tobi. Más allá de la valla se extendía un gran sembrado de maíz, y no muy lejos de donde se hallaba ella vio a un espantapájaros muy extraño colocado sobre un poste a fin de mantener alejadas a las aves que querían comerse el grano maduro.

Apoyando la barbilla en la mano, la niña miró con interés al espantapájaros. Un viejo sombrero cónico, sin duda de algún Jashinista, descansaba sobre su cabeza haciendo que no pudiera ver bien su rostro, y el resto de su figura lo constituía un vestido azul claro, viejo y descolorido, ¿vestido?. Por pies tenía un par de viejas botas con adornos celestes, tal como las que usaban todos los hombres de la región, y todo el muñeco se elevaba por sobre el sembrado gracias al palo que le atravesaba la espalda. Lamentablemente tenia una gruesa bufanda cubriendole todo el cuello, la boca y gran parte de su rostro.

Mientras Sakura miraba con gran interés lo que podia ver de la extraña cara del espantapájaros, se sorprendió al ver que uno de los ojos le hacía un lento guiño. Al principio creyó haberse equivocado, pues ningún espantapájaros de Kansas puede hacer guiñadas, pero a poco el muñeco la saludó amistosamente con un movimiento de cabeza. La niña descendió entonces de la cerca y fue hacia él.

-¡A LA MADRE HABLA! - decia Tobi mientras salia corriendo.

-Tobi...

-Buenos días -dijo el espantapájaros con voz suave.

-¿Hablaste? -preguntó la niña, muy extrañada.

-Claro. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias -repuso cortésmente Sakura-. ¿Y cómo estás tú?

-No muy bien -sonrió el espantapájaros, o eso parecia, pues toda la mitad de su cabeza era cubierta por la bufanda, y sus ojos estaban cerrados animadamente-; es muy aburrido estar colgado aquí noche y día para espantar a los pájaros.

-¿No puedes bajar? -pregunto Sakura.

-No, porque tengo el poste metido en la espalda. Si me hicieras el favor de sacar esta madera, te lo agradeceria muchísimo.

Sakura alzo los brazos y retiró un fierro atascado al muñeco del poste, y pues, como era muñeco no pesaba casi nada, y al suelo callo.

-Muchísimas gracias -le agradeció el espantapájaros cuando pudo levantarse sobre el suelo, y retirarse el sombrero y la bufanda-. Me siento como un hombre nuevo.

La niña estaba intrigada; le parecía muy raro oír hablar a un muñeco de papel, porque no era de paja era de papel y verlo moverse y caminar a su lado, y mas un viendo su rostro.

-¡A LA MADRE UNA CHICA! -decia Sakura mientras salia corriendo.

-Mi nombre es Konan ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó la espantapájaros de papel una vez que se hubo desperezado a gusto.-¿Y hacia dónde van?

-¿Por que huiste asi Sakura, que grosera? - u_u

-¡Yo!¡Fuiste tu quien salio corriendo primero! - 6n6

-Si, pero eso fue porque me ponen nerviosos los muñecos que hablan.- n.n - en cambio tu saliste corriendo al ver que era una chica.- O.o?

-Esque... me ponen nerviosa las chicas.- 9/9

-...- O.O

-...- O.o?

-¿Sakura? - 6_6

-Si...- 9.9

-¿Te truena la reversa?

-¿Eh? -O.o?

-¿Que si comes arroz con popote? - 6_6

-¿Eh?- O.o?

-¿Que si le vas al equipo contrario?

-No... yo si le voy a las Chivas del Guadalajara.- 'U' lml

-No... ¿que si se te espeza la malteada? -.-U

-¿De que hablas?¿Malteada? - O.o?

-¿Que si comes con tortilla? - 6_6

-Pero en este fic no somos mexicanos ¿o si? - 9.9

-A lo que me refiero es... ¿que si escuchas a Justin Baiber? - 6_6

-En realidad pref-

-¡¿QUE SI ERES LESBIANA NIÑA DE VAJINA ROSA?!

-Aah...

-¡Ah!- OnO*

-¿Por que lo dices?- 9.9?

-...-

-¿Tobi?

-...-

-Te encuentras bie-¡¿POR QUE TE QUITAS LA ROPA?!

-Tranquila Sakura, solo te mostrare los placeres de ser heterosexual.- n.n

Y de una patada, Sakura ha vencido al equipo Tobi de nuevo. ¡Hasta la proxima semana!

-Me llamo Sakura y el Tobi, vamos a la Ciudad Rubi para pedir al Gran Pein que me mande de regreso a Kansas.

-¿Dónde está la Ciudad Rubi? -inquirió Konan-. ¿Y quién es Pein?

-¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes? -pregunto extrañada Sakura.

-De veras que no. No sé nada. Como ves, estoy rellena de papel, de modo que no tengo sesos -manifestó en tono apenado.

-¡Oh! Lo siento por ti.- inquirio Sakura igual apenada.

-Je parece que si voy con ustedes a la Ciudad Rubi, ¿ese Pein me dará un cerebro? -preguntó ella.

-No lo sé, pero puedes venir con nosotros si quieres. Si Pein no te da un cerebro, no estarás peor de lo que estás ahora.

-Eso es verdad -asintió Konan, y en tono confidencial continuó-: Te diré, no me molesta tener el cuerpo relleno de papel, porque así no me hago daño con nada. Si alguien me pisa los pies o me clava un alfiler en el pecho, no tiene importancia porque no lo siento; pero no quiero que la gente me tome por tonta, y si mi cabeza sigue rellena de paja en lugar de tener sesos, como los tienes tú, ¿cómo voy a saber nunca nada?

-Tobi te comprende perfectamente -asintió la niña, que realmente lo compadecía.

-¡Hey! -replico Tobi.

-¡¿Por que no te has vestido?!

-Porque me gusta la brisa fresca en mi colina.

-Si nos acompañas, pediré a Pein que haga lo que pueda por ti.

-Gracias.

-¡Hey!¡¿Me estan ignorando?!

Los tres marcharon hacia el camino, Sakura le ayudó a saltar la cerca y juntos echaron a andar por la carretera amarilla en dirección a la Ciudad Rubi.

Al principio, a Tobi no le agradó el nuevo acompañante. Dio disparos al lazar con; metralletas, magnums, ronins, basucas, sin dejar de husmearlo como si sospechara que entre el papel había varios kilos de marihuana, y a menudo se le lanzaba con una espada samurai de manera muy poco amistosa, siendo completamente evitados e ignorados.

-No le hagas caso a Tobi -dijo Sakura a su nuevo amigo-. Siempre muerde... pero no creo que lo haga esta ves... creo... tal ves...

-¡Ja! De mi ni se preocupen, estoy seguro de que en otra vida ya te mate.

-No tengo miedo -fue la respuesta-. Al papel no le puede hacer daño. Ahora permite que te lleve la cesta; no me molestará, pues nunca me canso. -Y mientras continuaban la marcha agregó-: Te confiaré un secreto: hay una sola cosa a la que temo en el mundo.

-¿Y qué puede ser? -preguntó Sakura con Tobi pegandosele con una grabadora, como quien quiere oir un secreto-. ¿Es el granjero Jashinista que te hizo?

-No -reposo Konan-. Sólo le temo al fuego.

Luego de andar varias horas llegaron a una parte del camino que se hallaba en mal estado y les resultó tan difícil caminar que Konan tropezaba a menudo contra los ladrillos que eran allí desiguales y estaban algo flojos. En ciertos sectores se los veía rotos y en otros faltaban totalmente, dejando en su lugar agujeros que Tobi salvaba de un salto y a los que Sakura esquivaba ágilmente. En cuanto a Konan, como no tenía cerebro, seguía marchando en línea recta, de modo que se metía en los agujeros y caía de bruces sobre los duros ladrillos. Empero, eso no le hacía daño, y Sakura la levantaba y la ponía de nuevo en pie, mientras que ella se reía de su propia torpeza, y Sakura reia nerviosamente porque accidentalmente le agarro una chichi.

Las granjas de aquellos lugares no estaban tan cuidadas como las del lugar del que habían partido. Había menos casas y menos árboles frutales, y cuanto más avanzaban tanto más lúgubre y solitaria se tornaba la región.

Al mediodía se sentaron a la vera del camino, cerca de un arroyuelo, y Sakura abrió su cesta para sacar un poco de pan, ofreciendo un pedazo a sus compañeros, mientras Tobi lo negaba creyendo asi intimidaria a Konan, quien no lo aceptó igual.

-Nunca tengo hambre, y es una suerte que así sea, pues mi cuerpo por dentro es sólo papel -expresó-. Si abriera en ella un agujero para poder comer, se me saldría el papel y eso arruinaría la forma de mi cuerpo.

Comprendiendo lo acertado de tal razonamiento, la niña asintió y siguió comiendo su pan.

-Cuéntame algo de ti misma y del país del que vienes -pidió Konan cuando ella hubo finalizado su comida.

Sakura le habló entonces de Kansas, de lo gris que era todo allí, y de cómo el ciclón la había llevado hasta ese extraño País de Pein.

-No comprendo por qué deseas irte de este hermoso país y volver a ese lugar tan seco y gris al que llamas Kansas -dijo Konan después de haberla escuchado con gran atención.

-No lo comprendes porque no tienes sesos -repuso ella-. Por más triste y gris que sea nuestro hogar, la gente de carne y hueso prefiere vivir en él y no en otro sitio, aunque ese otro sitio sea muy hermoso. No hay nada como el hogar.

-Claro que no puedo comprenderlo -suspiró Konan-. Si las personas tuvieran la cabeza rellena de papel, como lo está la mía, probablemente vivirían todas en lugares hermosos y entonces no habría nadie en Kansas. Es una suerte para Kansas que tengan ustedes cerebro.

-¿No quieres contarme un cuento mientras descansamos? -pidió la niña.

Ella la miró con expresión de reproche.

-Mi vida ha sido tan breve que en realidad no sé nada de nada. Fíjate que me hicieron antes de ayer, nada más. Así que desconozco todo lo que pasó en el mundo antes de ese día. Por suerte, cuando el granjero formó mi cabeza, una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue ponerme las orejas, de modo que pude oír lo que se hablaba a mi alrededor. Había otro Jashinista con él; y lo primero que oí fue al granjero que decía: "¿Qué te parecen estas orejas?

"-No están parejas -contestó el otro.

"-No importa -dijo el granjero-. De todos modos, son orejas.

"Lo cual era muy cierto.

"-Ahora le haré los ojos -agregó, me creo el ojo derecho, y no bien estuvo terminado me encontré mirándolo a él y a todo lo que me rodeaba, y te aseguro que mi curiosidad fue enorme, pues era la primera vez que veía el mundo.

"-Ese ojo no está del todo mal -comentó el Jashinista que observaba a mi amo-. El azul es el color indicado.

"-Creo que el otro lo haré un poco más grande- respondió el granjero, y cuando estuvo listo el otro ojo pude ver mucho mejor que antes. Después me hizo la nariz y la boca. Pero no hablé, pues en ese momento ignoraba para qué me servía la boca. Tuve el gusto de verlos hacer mi cuerpo, mis brazos y piernas. Y cuando al fin me colocaron encima la cabeza, me sentí muy orgullosa, pues pensé que era tan humana como cualquiera.

"-Esta muñeca asustará de veras a los pájaros -opinó el granjero-. Parece una mujer.

"-En verdad que es una mujer -declaró el otro, y yo estuve de acuerdo con él, el granjero me llevó entonces al sembrado y me puso sobre ese poste donde me encontraron, luego de lo cual se fueron ambos, dejándome sola. No me agradó que me abandonaran así, de modo que traté de seguirlos; pero mis pies no tocaban el suelo y tuve que quedarme colgado del poste. Realmente, era una vida muy solitaria, ya que no tenía nada en que pensar, porque hacía tan poco que me habían hecho. Muchos cuervos y otras aves llegaron volando al sembrado; pero no bien me veían se alejaban de nuevo, creyendo que yo era un Jashinista, lo cual me agradó y me hizo sentir muy importante. Después, un viejo cuervo se fue acercando poco a poco y, luego de observarme con gran atención, se posó sobre mi hombro y dijo:

"-¿Habrá querido ese granjero engañarme de manera tan torpe? Cualquier cuervo con un poco de sentido común se daría cuenta de que estás rellena de papel.

"Después saltó a tierra y comió todo el maíz que quiso. Los otros pajarracos, al ver que yo no le hacía daño al primero, también se acercaron a comer, de modo que en pocos minutos me rodeaba una gran bandada de ellos. Esto me entristeció, pues indicaba que, al fin y al cabo, no era yo gran cosa como espantapájaros, pero el viejo cuervo me consoló con estas palabras:

"-Si tuvieras cerebro serías tan humano como cualquiera de ellos. El cerebro es lo único que vale la pena tener en este mundo, sea uno cuervo u hombre.

"Después que se fueron los cuervos, me puse a pensar en esto y decidí esforzarme por conseguir un cerebro. Por suerte para mí, llegaste tu y me sacaste del poste y, por lo que dices, estoy segura de que el Gran Pein me dará un cerebro no bien lleguemos a la Ciudad Rubi.

-Así lo espero -asintió Sakura con fervor-, ya que estás tan ansiosa por tenerlo.

-Sí que lo estoy -dijo Konan-. Es feísimo saberse tonta.

-Bueno, sigamos -decidió la niña, dando la cesta a su compañera y llamando a Tobi, quien estaba en una esquina hablando solo con lo que parecian planos para matar a alguien.

Ahora no había vallas bordeando el camino; y el terreno estaba descuidado y lleno de malezas. Hacia el atardecer llegaron a un bosque donde los árboles eran tan grandes y crecían tan juntos uno de otro que sus ramas se unían por sobre el sendero amarillo. Aquello estaba muy oscuro, pues las hojas impedían el paso de la luz del día, pero los viajeros siguieron adelante sin temor, internándose en el bosque.

-Si el camino entra allí, por algún sitio ha de salir -dijo Konan-, y como la Ciudad Rubi está al extremo del camino, tendremos que seguirlo dondequiera que nos lleve.

-Cualquiera se daría cuenta de ello -repuso Sakura.

-Claro, es por eso que lo sé. Si se necesitara cerebro para adivinarlo, jamás me habría percatado de ello.

-¿Eh? mande ¿cuenta de que o que? -prguntaba confundido e inocente Tobi, mientras escondial un rifle en sus pantalones, haciendo que parecieran una enorme ereccion.

Al cabo de una hora o dos terminó de oscurecer y los tres se encontraron marchando a tientas y tropezando a cada momento. Sakura no veía nada, pero Tobi sí, pues era todo un asesino profecional, la oscuridad no era rival para el (ecepto Konan) e iba adelantado en guardia, y Konan afirmó que podía ver tan bien como si fuera de día. Así, pues, la niña se tomó de su brazo y pudo continuar sin mayores inconvenientes.

-Si ves alguna casa donde podamos pasar la noche, dímelo -pidió a su acompañante-; resulta muy molesto esto de marchar a tientas.

Poco después se detuvo Konan.

-A nuestra derecha veo una casita de troncos -anunció-. ¿Vamos allá?

-Sí -respondió ella-. Estoy agotada.

-¡Ey, esperenme! - expraso con lloriqueos Tobi, quien ya se iba por el lado contrario.

Guiada por su compañera, la niña pasó por entre los árboles hasta llegar a la casita, en cuyo interior hallaron un lecho de ramillas y hojas secas. Sakura se acostó en seguida, con Tobi sobre ella como quien quiere tener sexo, y no tardó ni un minuto en quedarse profundamente dormida. Konan, que nunca se cansaba, quedandose parada en un rincón y allí esperó pacientemente hasta que llegó la mañana.

**Continuara. . .**

Y. . . ¿que tal? espero les haya gustado.

Ahora, las preguntas obvias y fastidiosas:

¿quien sera el hombre de ojalata?

¿quien sera el leon?

¿quien sera el mago de oz?

¿quien sera la bruja mala bruja de occidente/oeste?

¿leyeron mis fics "Alma Plateada" y "Las aventuras subterraneas de Sakura en el pais de las maravillas"?

O_n

by


	3. La marioneta humana

Ni Naruto ni El maravilloso mago de Oz me pertenecen.

.

.

.

**El maravilloso mago Pein**

Capitulo 3: La marioneta humana

Cuando despertó Sakura, el sol filtraba su luz por entre los árboles y Tobi hacía rato que correteaba persiguiendo a los pajaritos del bosque con un rifle felizmente. Konan, por su parte, se hallaba de pie en el rincón, esperándola pacientemente.

-Tenemos que ir a buscar agua -le dijo ella.

-¿Para qué la quieres?

-Para lavarme la caray para beber, a fin de que este pan seco no se me atasque en la garganta.

-Debe ser molesto estar hecho de carne -comentó Konan en tono meditativo-, pues tienes que dormir, comer y beber. Claro que, por otra parte, tienes cerebro, y eso compensa todos los otros inconvenientes.

Salieron de la casita y marcharon por entre los árboles hasta hallar un manantial de agua dulce donde Sakura pudo beber y asearse, luego de lo cual comió su desayuno. Al ver que no le quedaba mucho pan en la cesta, se alegró de que Konan no tuviera necesidad de comer, ya que apenas tenía lo suficiente para ella y para Tobi, y sólo para un día.

Cuando hubo terminado de comer y se disponía a regresar al camino amarillo, la sobresaltó un profundo gemido que se oyó muy cerca.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó en voz baja.

-No lo sé -repuso Tobi-, pero podemos ir a ver.

En ese momento oyeron otro gemido, procedente de algún lugar a sus espaldas. Girando sobre sus talones, se internaron unos pasos en el bosque y Sakura descubrió entonces algo. Corrió en seguida hacia el lugar y se detuvo de pronto lanzando un grito de sorpresa.

Uno de los árboles tenía el tronco casi enteramente cortado a hachazos, y de pie a su lado, con un hacha en sus manos levantadas, se hallaba un hombre hecho por completo de madera. La cabeza, los brazos y las piernas se unían al cuerpo por medio de juntas articuladas, pero la figura estaba perfectamente quieta, como si no pudiera moverse en absoluto.

Sakura lo contempló asombrada, lo mismo que Tobi y Konan.

-¿Gemiste tú? -preguntó la niña.

-Sí -repuso el hombre de madera-. He estado gimiendo por más de un año, y hasta ahora no me había oído nadie.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? -murmuró Sakura, muy conmovida ante el tono dolorido con que hablaba el hombre.

-Ve a buscar unas tijeras y cortame estos hilos -pidió él-. Están tan ajustados que no puedo moverlas. Si me los cortan, en seguida mejorará. Hallarás las tijeras en un estante de mi casita.

Sakura extrañada visualizo cada rincon del cuerpo del hombre que parecia marioneta, pues no veia ningun hilo, y viendo muy de cerca ahi estaban. Unos delgadisimos casi invisibles hilos estaban unidos a el, se levantaban hacia el cielo y ahi desaparecian, y asi corrió en seguida hacia la casita donde había pasado la noche, halló las tijeras y volvió con ellas a toda prisa.

-¿Dónde tienes las coyunturas? -preguntó.

-Cortame primero el del cuello -respondió la marioneta humana.

Así lo hizo la niña, y como estaba muy atascado de lodo y hojas, Tobi asió la cabeza con papeles de Konan y la movió de un lado a otro hasta que la hubo aflojado y su dueño pudo hacerla girar.

-Ahora cortame los de las articulaciones de los brazos- pidió la marioneta.

Así lo hizo Sakura, y Tobi los dobló con gran cuidado hasta que quedaron libres de herrumbre y tan buenos como nuevos.

La marioneta lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras bajaba su hacha y la apoyaba contra el árbol.

-¡Qué bien me siento! -dijo-. Soy Sasori por cierto, he estado sosteniendo el hacha desde que digamos me "oxidé" y en verdad que me alegro de poder dejarla. Ahora, si me cortan los de las articulaciones de las piernas, estaré completamente bien.

Le cortaron los hilos de las piernas hasta que pudo moverlas con entera libertad sin dejar de darles las gracias una y otra vez por su liberación, pues parecía ser un personaje muy cortés y agradecido. Pero al momento de caminar, paso de largo a los demas llendo directamente hacia Sakura, a quien, sonriente sin darse cuenta, la empezo a jalonear del cabello.

- ¡Maldita perra!¡Creiste que no seguiria molesto cuando nos reencontraramos! -exclamaba Sasori mientras azotaba la cabeza de Sakuracontra el pastoso suelo.

- ¡No Sasori!¡Detente!¡La vas a matar, es muy joven, solo tiene 15 y aun no me la cojo! -decia Tobi mientras corria hacia ellos y los separaba.

- ¡Shanaro! -gritaba Sakura esta vez tras su liberacion metiendole un puñetazo a Sasori en el estomago, sacandolo a chocar contra un arbol.

- Lo siento, no se que paso. -se disculpaba Sasori levantandose del suelo y sacudiendose.- Fue como si ya la conociera de otra vida, senti la ira y ganas de vengarme por alguna extraña razon, pero deben ser alusinasiones mias por estar tanto tiempo aqui. Realmente lo siento.

- Si, te comprendo, me pasa lo mismo con Tobi. -comento Konan :I

- Oh, vamos Konan -decia Tobi mientras le daba fuertes y rapidas multiples palmaditas a Konan en la espalda.- no estes celosa porque Sakura no es lesbiana. - n.n

- ¿Por que habria de importarme si Sakura es lesbiana o no? - Bl

- Si, claro, no te gusta Sakura, y yo soy Madara Uchiha ¡Ja ja ja! -decia complice Tobi mientras guiñaba el ojo y le daba codasos a Konan riendo abiertamente.- Aunque debo admitirlo, lo escondes muy bien. - ;D

-...- e_e - ... idiota.

- ¿Sakura, cierto? -le hablaba Sasori a Sakura, quien afirmo con la cabeza.- Permiteme...

- ... - (-n-) - Sakura solo se tensaba ante el contacto de Sasori en su cabeza. A Sakura, Sasori le daba un poco de miedo y mas ahora teniendolo tan cerca arreglandole su cabello y volviendo a atar su liston rojo, pues se habia caido cuando le jalo el cabello.

-Me hubiera quedado allí para siempre si no hubiesen venido ustedes -expresó-, así que en realidad me han salvado la vida. ¿Cómo es que pasaron por aquí?

-Vamos de camino hacia la Ciudad Rubi para ver al Gran Pein -contestó Tobi, pues Sakura se habia quedado petrificada por el contacto-,y nos detuvimos en tu casita a pasar la noche.

-¿Para qué quieren ver a Pein?

-Sakura deseara que nos envíe de regreso a Kansas, y Konan va a pedirle que le dé un cerebro.

Sasori pareció meditar un momento. Luego dijo: -¿Te parece que Pein podría darme un corazón?

-Supongo que sí -contestó Tobi-. Sería tan fácil como darle un cerebro a Konan.

-Es cierto -concordó Sasori-. Entonces, si me permiten unirme a ustedes, yo también iré a la Ciudad Rubi para pedir a Pein que me ayude.

-Acompáñanos -le invitó cordialmente Tobi, y Konan agregó que le encantaría tenerlo por compañero.

Así, pues, Sasori llevando su hacha sobre su lomo, los tres marcharon por el bosque hasta llegar al camino pavimentado con ladrillos amarillos.

Fue una suerte que se les hubiera unido Sasori, ya que poco después de reanudar el viaje llegaron a un sitio donde los árboles y las ramas crecían con tal profusión sobre el camino que los viajeros no pudieron pasar. Pero Sasori se puso a trabajar con su hacha de manera tan empeñosa que muy pronto abrió un paso para todos ellos.

Sakura iba tan distraída mientras marchaban que no se dio cuenta cuando Konan tropezó con un hoyo y cayó rodando a un costado del camino mientras gritaba pidiendo que lo ayudaran.

-¿Por qué no esquivaste el hoyo? -le preguntó Sasori.

-Me falta inteligencia -fue la alegre respuesta-. Tengo la cabeza llena de papel, ¿sabes?, y es por eso que voy a ver a Pein para que me dé un cerebro.

-¡Ah!, ya entiendo. Pero, al fin y al cabo, un cerebro no es lo mejor que hay en el mundo.

-¿Tú lo tienes?- pregunto esta vez Tobi.

-No, mi cabeza está enteramente vacía -contestó Sasori-. Pero en un tiempo tuve cerebro, y también corazón, y, como he tenido ambos, prefiero el corazón.

-¿Y eso por qué? -quiso saber Konan.

-Te contaré mi historia y entonces lo sabrás.

Y mientras marchaban por el bosque, Sasori relató la siguiente historia:

-Soy hijo de unos marionetistas. Cuando cumpli ocho años, yo también me hice marionetista, y un dia mis padres salieron a trabajar y jamas volvieron, habian sido asesinados en uno de los muchos ataques del maligno Brujo Hidan. Pero aun asi yo, ignorante e inocentemente, los segui esperando. Tras pasar los años me obsecione con crear marionetas, cada una mejor que la otra, hasta fui considerado un genio. Crei que asi sanaria el dolor, pero solo me senti mas vacio. Para mi; _El verdadero arte es la belleza eterna, el verdadero arte se conserva durante años y mantiene intacta si belleza_. Asi, no solo perfeccionaba mis marionetas, si no ami mismo.

"Un dia, hice de mi cuerpo una masacre, solo para ser y hacer arte. Corte cada parte de mi, y me converti a mi mismo en una marioneta. Mi cuerpo era hermoso y joven, y aun mejor, seria eterno, estaba tan orgulloso, hasta que me di cuenta que aun me sentia vacio, y era porque ya no tenia corazon. Un dia, aparecio ante mi el malvado Brujo del Oeste, y me ofrecio trabajo, peor aun acepte. Mi trabajo consistia en matar a todo aquel que el me pidiera, yo obedecia sin siquiera pensarlo, era su marioneta, ya no tenia alma, solo era un cuerpo vacio que mataba para despues hacer de sus victimas parte de su arte. Y asi, mataba para despues convertir esos cuerpos sin vida en bellaz y eternas marionetas, pero un dia, sorpresivamente, tome consiencia de mis acciones y renuncie, esa no era la vida que queria y me escondi aqui, pues el maligno Brujo del Oeste no lo tomo bien. Tras su ira y frustracion logro hallarme, y con su magia me sujeto a esos hilos para pasar eternamente mi "vida" ahi. Pero ahora estoy empeñado en conseguir de nuevo un corazon y darme la oportunidad de volver a amar, conocer amigos, enamorarme y crear una familia si me es posible. Esta vez no sere tan egoista, aunque aun sigo sin encontrar la ultima pieza para mi arte eterno."

Tanto Sakura como Tobi y Konan habían escuchado con gran interés el relato de Sasori, y ahora comprendían por qué estaba tan deseoso de obtener un nuevocorazón.

-Sin embargo -dijo Konan-, yo pediré un cerebro en vez de un corazón, pues un tonto sin sesos no sabría qué hacer con su corazón si lo tuviera.

-Yo prefiero el corazón -replicó Sasorim extrañamente viendo fijamente a Sakura-, porque el cerebro no lo hace a uno feliz, y la felicidad es lo mejor que hay en el mundo.

Sakura guardó silencio; ignoraba cuál de sus dos amigos tenía la razón, y se dijo que si sólo podía regresar al lado de su tío Kakuzu y Kisame, poco importaría que Konan no tuviera cerebro y Sasori careciera de corazón, o que cada uno obtuviera lo que deseaba. Lo que más la preocupaba era que ya quedaba muy poco pan, y una comida más para ella y para Tobi lo agotaría por completo. Claro que Konan y Sasori no necesitaban alimento, pero ni ella ni Tobi estaban hechos de papel o madera, y no podían vivir sin comer.

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. La comadreja cobarde

Ni Naruto ni El maravilloso mago de Oz me pertenecen.

.

.

.

**El maravilloso Mago Pein**

Capitulo 4: La comadreja cobarde

Sakura y sus "compañeritos" continuaban marchando por el tupido bosque. El caminoseguía pavimentado con ladrillos amarillos, pero en aquellos lagares estaba casienteramente cubierto por ramas secas y hojas muertas caídas de los árboles, de maneraque no resultaba fácil caminar, Había pocos pájaros en los alrededores, porque a las aves les gusta el cielo abierto, donde el sol brilla sin obstáculos. Pero de tanto en tanto oíase algún rugido proveniente de la garganta de animales salvajes ocultos entre la arboleda.

Estos ruidos hicieron acelerar los latidos del corazón de la niña, pues ignoraba de qué se trataba, pero Tobi (asesino pro) lo sabía, y marchaba muy cerca de Sakura, literalmente iba pegado a sus espaldas, abrazandola sobreprotectoramente mientras movia la cabeza de deracha a izquierda como un lemur, aplastandola con su peso.

-Quitate...- decia dificilmente Sakura pues no podia respirar bien. -_-

-Cierto, necesitas mas proteccion. Sientate en este fuerte.- decia Sasori quitandola de Tobi y recostandose en el suelo sentandola a ella sobre el, agarrandola fuertemente de los muslos bajo su vestido en una posicion muy comprometedora.

-Esto no es para nada un fuerte... - w

-Cierto,- decia Sasori a la par que se levantaba girando, quedando el ahora sobre ella, mientras le alzaba el vestido a Sakura, y Konan y Tobi le veian su rosadas braguitas de algodon rosa.

- O¡O - Konan = derrame nasal.

-¡Sakura!- QAQ chillaba Tobi -¡Se supone que yo soy el pervertido!.

-¡Dejame!- / chillaba Sakura mientras forcejeaba con Sasori, quien le estaba bajando las bragas. De no ser porque Sakura sostenia con fuerza sus bragas de la parte de su intimidad, ya se las habria quitado completamente; sus muslos, caderas y parte de su pelvis estaba al descubierto.

-Dejala...- decia Tobi con ahora su voz grave, apareciendo a un lado de Sasori quitandole por completa la cabeza y lanzandola lejos, quien rapidamente se levanto en busca de su cabeza.

-¡Konan, el titere malo quizo metermela!- QwQ decia Sakura acurrucandose en los pecho de la mencionada, osea Konan.

-Tranquila, recuerda es una marioneta, nisiquiera ah de tener. -la consolaba Konan- ¿O si? Seria de madera y si siempre la tendria dura. ¡Te imaginas que te la meta, de seguro te llenaria la vagina de astillas!... A menos que la tenga bien lijada... - meditaba Konan con una mano a la barbilla.- ¡Agh!... que asco de solo pensarlo me siento lesbiana.

- u - Sakura.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en salir del bosque? -preguntó Tobi cambiando el tema mientras Sasori se ponia su cabeza.

-No lo sé -fue la respuesta de Sasori-. Nunca ha ido a la Ciudad Rubi, aunque mi padre fue una vez, cuando yo era pequeño, y dijo que había tenido que viajar mucho tiempo, a través de regiones peligrosas, aunque cerca de la tierra de Pein cambia el paisaje y se hace muy hermoso. Pero yo no temo a nada mientras lleve conmigo mi hacha, Konan es Konan y nada puede hacer daño a Tobi, uO es un pro, mientras que tú llevas en la frente la marca del beso del Brujo Bueno, que te protegerá de todo mal.

-¿Pero y si falla o al momento no funciona? -inquirió la niña en tono ansioso-. ¿Qué puede protegerme?

-Te protegeremos nosotros si corre peligro -respondió Tobi abrazandola.

Cuando así hablaba se oyó un terrible rugido, y un momento después saltó al camino un... ¿raton enorme? (es un hombre disfrazado como Naruto y Sasuke en el otro fic: "El maravilloso mago de Oz - version Equipo 7 - "). De un solo zarpazo lanzó rodando a Konan hacia un costado del sendero, y luego intento dar un golpe con sus agudas garras a Tobi. Pero, para su gran sorpresa, no hizo el menor daño en el, lo habia esquibado como si nada.

Sasori, ahora que debía enfrentarse aun enemigo, corrió preparado a el "raton gigante", y la enorme bestia había abierto ya sus fauces para contraatacar, iban frente a frente completamente confiados y decididos cuando la niña, temerosa de que una pelea iniciara, y sin prestar atención al peligro, avanzó corriendo y golpeó torpemente la frente de la fiera al tiempo que exclamaba:

-¡No te atrevas a morder a Sasori! ¡Deberías avergonzarte!¡Tan grande y queriendo abusar de una marioneta tan frajil!

-No lo mordí -dijo indiferente el "raton", mientras se acariciaba la frente dolorida.

-No, pero lo intentaste -repuso ella-. No eres otra cosa que un cobarde.

-Ya lo sé -contestó el, muy avergonzado-. Siempre lo he sabido. ¿Pero cómopuedo evitarlo?

-No me lo preguntes a mí. ¡Pensar que atacaste a una pobre mujer rellena de papel como Konan!

-¿Está rellena de papel? -inquirió el con gran sorpresa, aunque no lo parecia por su voz neutra, mientras la observaba levantar a Konan y ponerla de pie.

-Claro que sí -dijo Sakura, todavía enfadada.

-Por eso cayó tan fácilmente -exclamó el León-. Me asombró verlo girar así ¿Este otro también está relleno de paja?

-No; es un asesino profecional -contestó Sakura, refiriendose a Tobi.

-Por eso esquivo facilmente mi ataque.¿Qué cosa es esa que tanto quieres?

-Es Sasori, un amigo.¡Y no lo quiero tanto!- /

-¿Es de hojalata o está relleno de paja?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas. Es un... una...marioneta humana.

-Vaya. Es raro y, ahora que lo miro bien, bastante pequeño (no crean que Sasori es de tamaño Pinocho, recuerden que en Naruto Shippuden el es bajo, casi de la altura de Sakura). Sólo a un cobarde como yo se le ocurriría morder a un hombre tan pequeño -manifestó el "raton" con acento apenado. (Recuerdese que de igual forma Itachi es muy alto, por eso ve a Sasori muy pequeño. Y no solo a el, tambien Sakura pues ella y Saso tienen casi la misma estatura)

-¿Y porqué eres cobarde? -preguntó Sakura, mirándole con extrañeza, pues era tan grande como para temer de algo.

-No lo se -fue la respuesta-. Supongo que nací así. o sé. Es mi pena más grande, y lo que me produce mi mayor desdicha. Pero cuando quiera que hay algún peligro, se me aceleran los latidos del corazón.

-Puede ser que lo tengas enfermo -aventuró Sasori.

-Podría ser -asintió el "raton".

-Si es así, deberías alegrarte, pues ello prueba que tienes corazón -manifestó Sasori-. Por mi parte, yo no lo tengo, de modo que no se me puede enfermar.

-Quizá si tuviera corazón, no sería tan cobarde.- medito el "raton".

-¿Tienes cerebro? -le preguntó Konan.

-Supongo que sí -dijo el "raton"-. Nunca me he mirado para comprobarlo.

-Yo voy a ver al Gran Pein para pedirle que me dé un cerebro, pues tengo la cabeza rellena de papel -expresó Konan.

-Y yo voy a pedirle un corazón -terció Sasori.

-Y yo a pedirle que me mande con Tobi de regreso a Kansas -añadió Sakura.

-¿Les parece que Peine podría darme valor? -preguntó el "raton".

-Es Pein -corrijio Sakura.

-Con tanta facilidad como podría darme sesos a mí -dijo Konan.

-A mí un corazón -manifestó Sasori.

-O mandarme a mí de regreso a Kansas -terminó Sakura.

-Entonces si no tienen inconveniente, iré con ustedes -expresó el "raton"-, pues ya nopuedo seguir soportando la vida sin valor.

-Encantados de tenerte con nosotros -aceptó Sakura-. Tú nos ayudarás a mantener alejadas a las otras fieras. Me parece que deben de ser más cobardes que tú si te permiten asustarlas con tanta facilidad.

-De veras que lo son -asintió el "raton"-; pero eso no me hace más valiente, y mientras sepa que soy un cobarde me sentiré muy desdichado.

-¿Como te llamas ratoncito?- n.n pregunto Tobi

Y quitandose por primera vez su gorro, el misterioso hombre dio a conocer su identidad.- Itachi, y no soy un raton. Soy una comadreja.- ante sus bellas facciones, largo cabello recogido en coleta, ojos rojos y ojeras pronunciadas, Sakura abrio los ojos de par en par.

_And I w-_(no espera solo se parece pero no es).- Lindo- dijo Sakura sin mucha importancia.

Y así, una vez más, el grupito raro partió de viaje, con Itachi marchando majestuosamente al lado de Sakura. Durante el resto de ese día no hubo otras aventuras que turbaran la paz del viaje. Eso sí, en una oportunidad, Itachi pisó un escarabajo que se arrastraba por el camino y lomató, lo cual le apenó mucho, pues se sentia mas cobarde al matar a un pobre insecto pequeñito que nada le hacia, y mientras continuaba marchando empezó a llorar con gran pesar apoyandose en el pecho de Sakura.

-Esto me enseñará a mirar por dónde camino -dijo entonces-. Si llegara a matar a otro bicho es seguro que volvería a llorar, y las lágrimas no van bien con una bestia tan salvaje como una comadreja.(XD)

De allí en adelante marchó con gran cuidado, fijos los ojos en el camino, y al ver alguna hormiga u otro insecto que se arrastraba por tierra, se apartaba con rapidez lanzandose a los brazos de Sakura a fin de no hacerle daño, quien por su parte trataba de sostenerlo, pues Itachi era mas grande y pesado.

-Ustedes los que poseen corazón tienen algo que los guía y no necesitan equivocarse -manifestó Sasori-; pero yo no lo tengo y por eso debo cuidarme mucho. Cuando Pein me dé un corazón, entonces podre divertirme tanto como ustedes.

**Continuara...**


	5. En busca del mago

Ni Naruto ni El mago de Oz me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Nota de autor: ¡KYA! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios (solo son 4 comentarios TTnTT), realmente los aprecio. Me inspiran a continuar, ¡asi que dejen comentarios o ya no escribo! XD No se crean, es broma. Arigato a todos los que comentan. Y si quieren que escriba alguna escena o momento o cosa en especial, diganme y vere si puedo incluirlo. n.n

* * *

**El maravilloso Mago Pein**

Capitulo 5: En busca del mago

Aquella noche se vieron obligados a acampar en medio del bosque, debajo de un arbol gigantesco, pues no se veía vivienda alguna por los alrededores. El árbol los protegió muy bien del rocío, y Sasori cortó una buena cantidad de madera con su hacha, mientras que Konan hizo una espléndida fogata que la calentó bastante, que al momento de prenderse salio corriendo tomando en cuenta que el fuego la quemaba. Sakura y Tobi comieron los últimos restos del pan, y Tobi se dio cuenta ahora de que no habría desayuno para ellos.

-Si quieres, me adentraré en el bosque y mataré un ciervo para ti -ofreció asarlo con este fuego, ya que tienes esa costumbre tan rara de cocinar las viandas, y así tendrás un buen desayuno por la mañana.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, no! -rogó Tobi -. Seguro que me pondría a llorar si mataras a un pobre ciervo, y entonces...

-Tu matas gente, callate -interfirio Konan.

-Callate tu.-respondio Tobi.

Pero Itachi se internó en el bosque a buscar su propia cena, y nadie supo nunca qué comió esa noche, porque no lo dijo. Y Konan halló un árbol lleno de nueces que puso en la cesta de Sakura a fin de que no pasara hambre por un largo tiempo. A la niña le agradó mucho esta atención tan bondadosa, aunque rió a más y mejor al ver su torpe manera de recoger las nueces. Sus manos rellenas eran tan poco ágiles y las nueces tan pequeñas que dejó caer tantas como tantas puso en la cesta; pero Konan no le preocupó el tiempo que le llevara llenar el recipiente, ya que esto la mantenía alejado del fuego, pues la verdad es que temía que saltara una chispa y la consumiera por completo, por ello se mantuvo a buena distancia de las llamas. Sasori se acercó a Sakura para cubrirla con hojas secas cuando la niña se acostó a dormir, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se recosto frente a ella, abrazandola mimosamente, lo cual la mantuvo abrigada y cómoda hasta la mañana, donde al despertar el ya se habia ido y ella no supo siquiera que fue el quien la abrigo.

Al amanecer, Sakura se lavó la cara con el agua de un arroyo cantarino y poco después partieron de nuevo hacia la Ciudad Rubi. El día iba a ser muy ajetreado para los viajeros. No habían caminado más de una hora cuando vieron ante ellos una gran zanja que cruzaba el camino y parecía dividir el bosque en dos partes hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Era muy ancha y cuando se acercaron cautelosamente hasta el borde, observaron su gran profundidad y las numerosas piedras afiladas que salpicaban el fondo. Sus costados eran tan empinados que ninguno de ellos podría deslizarse hasta abajo o subir de nuevo por la parte opuesta, y por el momento pareció que allí iba a terminar el viaje.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -suspiró Tobi.

-No tengo la menor idea -dijo Sasori, mientras que Itachi jugaba encantado con el cabello de Sakura y ella parecía sumirse en profundas meditaciones, osea tratando de evadir la mirada asesina de Sasori, quien la veia como si lo estuviera engañando con otro cuando ni pareja son.

-Es seguro que no podemos volar -dijo por su parte Konan-. Tampoco podemos bajar al fondo de este zanjón tan profundo. Por lo tanto, si no podemos saltarlo, tendremos que quedamos donde estamos.

-Yo creo que puedo saltarlo -expresó Itachi luego de medir la distancia con la mirada.

-Entonces estamos salvados -aprobó Sasori-; tú puedes llevarnos sobre tu lomo a todos nosotros.

-Bien, lo intentaré -asintió el-. ¿Quién irá primero?

-Yo -se ofreció Konan-, porque si no lograras salvar esa distancia, Sakura podría matarse o Sasori se desprenderia todo contra las piedras de abajo; pero si me llevas a mí eso no importaría mucho, ya que la caída no me haría daño alguno.

-Yo mismo tengo un miedo terrible de caer -confesó Itachi-. Pero supongo que no queda otra alternativa que intentarlo, así que monta sobre mi lomo y haremos la prueba.

Konan se instaló sobre el lomo de Itachi, y la enorme comadreja fue hasta el borde del barranco y se agazapó.

-¿Por qué no tomas impulso para saltar? -preguntó la mujer de papel.

-¡Porque eras lesbiana!-intromiso Tobi.

-¡Que no soy lesbiana!

-¡Y yo soy salvado por una pelirosa plana en la cuarta guerra ninja en un mundo alterno! -rio Tobi con entusiasmo.

-¡Callate que a ti ni quien te hable! -sentencio Konan.

Después dio un tremendo envión, voló por el aire y fue a posarse con gran suavidad en el otro lado del zanjón. Todos se sintieron encantados de ver la facilidad con que lo había hecho, y después que Konan se apeó de su lomo, Itachi volvió a saltar sobre la fisura.

Como Sakura se nego a ser la próxima, Itachi la tomó en sus brazos, agarrándola fuertemente. Un momento después, a Sakura le pareció como si volaran por el aire, y la penetrante mirada de Sasori cergada de celos, antes de darse cuenta de nada más, ya estaban a salvo en el otro lado. Itachi volvió por tercera vez para trasladar a Sasori finalmente, puesto a que Tobi, como todo un pro, paso solo de un salto. Después se sentaron un rato a fin de dejar descansar a la comadreja, pues sus grandes saltos habíanle cortado el aliento y jadeaba como un enorme perro que hubiera corrido demasiado.

De ese otro lado el bosque se presentaba muy tupido, oscuro y bastante lúgubre. Después que Itachi hubo descansado, continuaron su marcha por el camino amarillo preguntándose cada uno de ellos si alguna vez saldrían de aquella espesura para volver a ver la luz del sol. Para colmo de males, empezaron a oír ciertos ruidos misteriosos procedentes de lo profundo del bosque, e Itachi les susurró que era en aquella región donde vivían los Kalidahs.

-¿Qué son los Kalidahs? -preguntó inocente Tobi.

-Unas fieras monstruosas con cuerpos de osos y cabezas de tigres -contestó garras son tan largas y filosas que podrían abrirme en dos con tanta facilidad como podria Sasorimatar a Sakura.-ante esto la aludida trago en seco mientras Sasori le dedicaba una mirada y sinrisa complice- Les tengo un miedo terrible a los Kalidahs.

-Y no me extraña -dijo Konan-. Deben ser bestias horribles.

Itachi estaba por contestar cuando llegaron a otro barranco, pero éste era tan ancho y profundo que el felino comprendió al instante que no podría salvarlo de un salto. Se sentaron entonces a pensar en lo que podrían hacer, y luego de mucho meditar dijo Konam:

-Allí hay un árbol muy alto que crece a un costado del abismo. Si Sasori puede cortarlo de manera que su parte superior caiga del otro lado, podría servirnos de puente.

-¡Espléndida idea! -aprobó Itachi-. Casi sospecharía que tienes sesos en la cabeza en lugar de paja.

Sasori puso manos a la obra sin perder tiempo, y tan filosa era su hacha que no tardó en cortar casi todo el tronco. Apoyó entonces sus fuertes manos contra el árbol y con la mirada fija en el objetivo, empujó con gran energía, logrando inclinar poco a poco al gigante del bosque y hacerlo caer hacia...

-¡Sakura!

Grito Konan a la nombrada, para que moviese, pues todosveian como Sasori daba con el arbol, que no notaron hacia donde caia. Al voltear, Sakura solo alcanzo a ver como el arbol se dirigia ella, el arbol al fin cayo ruidosamente hacia el otro lado del barranco, donde quedó apoyada su copa.

-¡Estas demente o que te pasa! -regañaba Tobi a Sasori.

-¿Que? Solo tiraba el tronco, no crei que ella estuviera atravesada.-contesto sinico e inmutable.

A su derecha; Konan veia como Tobi regañaba y golpeaba a Sasori, a su izquierda; Konan veia como tras el polvo de la tierra se disipava, Itachi se levantaba ayudando a Sakura quien tocia.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Itachi a Sakura, tal vez la salvo de que el arbol le cayera, pero al lanzarse a apartarla, la movio y tiro al suelo bruscamente.

-... -ella estaba perdida en como Sasori la miraba ferozmente mientras era regañado por Tobi y Konan los separaba para que ya no se pelearan.

Habían empezado a cruzar por este puente improvisado cuando oyeron un tremendo gruñido que les hizo volverse y, para su gran horror, vieron dos bestias enormes con cuerpo de oso y cabeza de tigre.

-¡Son los Kalidahs! -exclamó Itachi, empezando a temblar.

-Oye Itachi... ¿realmente tienes sentimientos?, parece que por tu expresion indiferente y voz neutral, eres insensible y malo.-hablo Tobi.

-... -9_9

-¡Rápido! -les urgió Konan-. Terminemos de cruzar.

Tobi marchó adelante, con Sakura en sus brazos, seguido por Konan y, luego, por Sasori. Aunque tenía mucho miedo, Itachi se volvió para enfrentar a los Kalidahs, y entonces lanzó un rugido tan terrible y ensordecedor que Sakura dejó escapar un grito y Konan cayó hacia atrás, mientras que aquellas bestias espantosas se detuvieron y miraron sorprendidas a la comadreja.

Pero al darse cuenta de que eran más grandes que el y, por añadidura, llevaban la ventaja del número, los Kalidahs reanudaron su avance. Por su parte, Itachi cruzó por el árbol y volvióse para ver qué hacían sus enemigos. Sin detenerse un instante, las terribles fieras empezaron a cruzar también.

Estamos perdidos -dijo Itachi a Sakura-. Seguro que nos harán pedazos con esas garras que tienen. Pero quédate detrás de mí y te defenderé de ellas mientras me dure la vida.

-¿Que es esto, una telenovela? -dijo Sakura.

-¡¿Por que nunca me dices nada lindo a mi?! TnT ¡Siempre te salvan todos y tu actuas como amable damisella agradecida, pero cuando es Itachi te fastidias o simplemente me ignoras!- sollozo Itachi -¡¿Por que nuestra relacion siempre tiene que ser indiferente?!¡Te odio Kishimoto!¡Hasta con Obito parece tener una relacion con los recientes capitulos del manga!

-¡Espera un momento! -intervino Konan.

Ignorando olimpicamente a Itachi Llora como Magdalena, Konan había estado pensando qué convendría hacer, y ahora pidió a Sasori que cortara la parte del árbol que reposaba sobre ese lado del barranco. El empezó a usar su hacha sin demora y, cuando los dos Kalidahs estaban a punto de llegar a ellos, el árbol cayó estrepitosamente al fondo, llevándose consigo a las dos rugientes fieras, las que se hicieron pedazos al dar contra las filosas rocas de abajo.

-Bueno -suspiró aliviado Itachi-. Veo que vamos a vivir un poco más, y me alegro de ello, porque debe ser muy incómodo eso de no estar vivo. Esos animales me asustaron tanto que todavía me salta el corazón en el pecho.

-¡Ah!- suspiro con pesades Sasori-. Ojalá tuviera yo un corazón que me saltara en el pecho.- dijo serio mirando fijamente a Sakura quien volteo el rostro, no le gustaba los sentimientos encontrados que compartia con Sasori.

Esta última aventura hizo que los viajeros se sintieran más ansiosos que antes por salir del bosque, y marcharon con tanta rapidez que Sakura se cansó y Tobi tuvo que hacerle caballito. Para gran alegría de todos, los árboles se fueron tornando cada vez más escasos a medida que avanzaban, y en la tarde llegaron de pronto a la orilla de un ancho río de corriente muy rápida. Del otro lado del agua pudieron ver el camino amarillo que se extendía por una hermosa región de verdes praderas salpicadas de flores y llenas de árboles cargados de frutos deliciosos. Grande fue la alegría de todos al contemplar tanta belleza.

-¿Cómo cruzaremos el río? -preguntó Itachi.

-Muy fácil -respondió Konan-. Sasori nos construirá una balsa para que lleguemos a la otra orilla.

El hombre marioneta tomó su hacha y se puso a derribar algunos árboles pequeños con los cuales construir la balsa, y mientras él se ocupaba de esto, Tobi e Itachi descubrieron en la orilla un árbol cargado de sabrosos frutos, mientra que Tobi solo los usaba como micil contra KOnan quien le repondio pero con piedras dejandolo desangrado en el suelo, Itachi unto muchoa y se los entrego a Sakura lo cual la complació mucho, que no había comido más que nueces durante todo el día, y ahora tuvo un buen almuerzo de fruta madura.

Pero lleva mucho tiempo hacer una balsa, aun cuando uno es tan trabajador e incansable como Sasori, y al llegar la noche todavía no estaba terminado el trabajo. Por consiguiente, buscaron un lugar cómodo bajo un árbol donde pasaron la noche. Sasori soño que mataba a Sakura, Sakura que mataba a Itachi, Itachi que mataba a Tobi, Tobi que mataba Konan y Konan que mataba la heterosexualidad de Sakura _"Unete al lado lesbico-digo, unete al lado oscuro"._

**Continuara...**


End file.
